Don't lose your head!
by pen names r us
Summary: AU, OneShot. Takao Tyson has lost his friend. He looks for him and gets into trouble. Contains swearing and a flesh eating freak. So if you don't like either of them then go read something else or be a rebal and read this and review it.


I have one hell of a weird imagination. For example this story was spawned from it.

By the way, this is AU as in Another Universe, not the Beyblading Universe. This is also a one-shot. My imagination isn't very good at continuing stories.

**Takao** Tyson

**Kyouju** Kenny/Chief

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade.

The sun beat down on the derelict city. Buildings were abandoned, shops were raided and any houses that were left standing were used as base camps for any survivors. The city had been destroyed when the Overlord and his army passed through. Some of the Overlord's soldiers were still roaming around, killing and feasting on any poor sole who crossed their path. One such poor sole had a friend. This friend was called Takao. He trudged through a street looking for the soul called Kyouju. Kyouju had gone off to find a power source for his laptop. The boy had said if he found any he'd be able to see how much was destroyed by the Overlord and then they can try and find help. So far the boy had been gone for some time, so his friends decided to look for him. Each of them had some sort of gun and ammunition in case they ran into any of the attacking army. So far no-one had found any clue as to were little Kyouju had gone.

Takao was getting worried. He hadn't seen anybody for a while. He hadn't even run into the scary people who eat you and take ages to die (The Overlords army), which he was very thankful for. He tried to breath quietly, which was hard considering the fact he was nervous as fuck. Every sound he heard he'd jump at. The birds would fly by and he'd swing the shotgun around and only just stopped himself from firing at them. This had happened several times until he realized something, what was it that kept scaring the birds? He stopped in the street and thought for a moment. He couldn't hear anything so what was it that was scaring them? He looked around searching for anything that could be the culprit. He slowly walked backwards, his eyes scanning the buildings for any movement. When he was satisfied he let out a sigh and turned around.

He let out a yelp and fired his shotgun. He blinked. The solider had stopped dead in it's tracks. Half of its head was missing but it was still standing. Takao stepped back and tried to calm himself before he had a heart attack. When he finally got his heart beat to a non cardiac arrest level he looked around for any more of the mutated army people. There were none he could see. He turned his attention to the faceless creature in front of him. It was still standing. With one more glance around Takao inched towards it. He poked it with the barrel of his shotgun. It didn't do anything. With a frown he poked very hard, intending on pushing it over. The solider gave a gurgled snarl and tried to grab Takao. Again Takao, not expecting this, had pulled the trigger out of fear and had blasted a hole through the things chest. This time Takao fled before the creature even hit the floor. The boy flew down to the end of the street . He rocketed around the corner and bounced off something and skidded across the floor on his arse. He was on his feet in a flash and pointing his shotgun at the thing he had ran into.

"Kyouju? Dude, we've been looking everywhere for you.", exclaimed Takao lowering his weapon.

"Why? I wasn't to long was I?", asked his friend.

"Nah, come on. We better get back to base to tell the others you're ok."

The two walked off back to the base and radioed their friends to tell them that Kyouju was safe and sound. Kyouju had found out that the good guys (a.k.a the people who were not trying to eat or maim them) had been retaliating against the Overlord. The good news is that the good guys were winning (as they always do), the bad news is that it would take a while before Takao and his friends were safe again, let's just hope the ammo doesn't run out.

------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this. It's kinda short but oh well. I hope I spelt their names right. Decided to use the Japanese version for a change. Hope I spelt them right, if I didn't to bad for me. I do know that my spelling and grammar sucks but I don't have spell checker. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
